Solaris
by Lille Rolseth
Summary: Elas foram criadas juntas. Porém se separaram durante muitos anos, e agora vão se reencontrar. O inesperado às espera, quando nem elas sabem o que pode acontecer nesse encontro.


Cap. 1 Uma noite com Fay  
  
- Vamos Kate! Já estamos atrasadas!! - Fay gritou da porta do apartamento.  
- Já estou indo! - ela respondeu. - Maluca... - Kate murmurou baixinho para si mesma enquanto andava depressa até a porta do apartamento. Só se ouvia agora o barulho do salto alto de Kate no chão de madeira do corredor.  
  
Na sala sua melhor amiga estava à sua espera, Fay. Ou melhor, como a mãe dela diria, Faith Anne Solbrytning. Uma moça de 21 anos, alta, com um corpo explêndido. Os cabelos escuros, variavam para o louro nas pontas, a maquiagem carregada nos olhos castanhos, a blusa justa e a saia curta, já mostravam que era uma noite de sexta. E é claro, as duas iriam para alguma rave bruxa em Londres, para em seguida visitarem o apartamento de algum amigo que estivesse dando alguma "festinha" animada. Era esse o programa de todo o fim de semana das duas. - E então como estou? - perguntou Kate chegando até Fay. Kate Amshoff, alva, cabelos vermelhos, e os olhos verdes. Estatura média e ligeiramente acima do peso. Usava um vestido brilhante prateado até o joelho, e um salto demasiado alto ( ela mal conseguia se equilibrar nele ). - Linda, como sempre. - Fay disse com um sorrisinho nervoso. Estava com pressa. - E pra quê esse salto todo?? Kate olhou para os próprios pés e disse: - Como é que eu vou ficar da sua altura se eu não usar um salto?! E eu não posso usar a varinha também. Ou você se esqueceu que a minha varinha foi tomada pelo Oldmann?! - ela lembrou a colega. - Ah sim.. claro que lembro... - Fay disse com um sorrisinho. Além de amigas eram colegas de trabalho. Oldmann era o chefe delas. Ele ficara tão irritado com Kate, ( ela criara na sexta, uma "pequena" confusão na hora de separar alguns arquivos ) e como chefe de departamento, tomara sua varinha, e disse que agora só poderia trabalhar sem magia, até mostrar para ele que recuperara seu erro e que já adquirira responsabilidade suficiente para usar uma varinha. - Aquele estúpido, nem com 11 anos... - Kate resmungava mais para si mesma, enquanto ajeitava o sapato no pé. - Mas enfim, pronta? - Fay perguntou. - Com certeza. - Kate respondeu, oferecendo o braço para Fay, que por sua vez juntou seu braço ao dela e as duas saíram animadas para a noite.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Exatamente depois de 3 horas e 20 vidrinhos de alguma mistura contendo álcool e alguns outros líquidos coloridos, Fay estava dançando em cima da mesa do bar da famosa rave bruxa em Londres, a "Wind of Change". Vários homens que estavam bebendo no bar, agora dançavam e gritavam para ela. Fay já estava descalça e dançanva com bastante desenvoltura e extravagância, apesar do pouco espaço que tinha para dançar. Foi quando um homem alto e bonito subiu na mesa do bar para dançar ao lado de Fay. Ele sorriu para ela e disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Talvez fosse o efeito da bebida, ou simplesmente da música muito alta. - O quê?! - ela gritou em resposta, enquanto continuava a dançar. Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo e chegou ainda mais próximo dela. - Qual o seu nome? - ele perguntou. Fay ainda sem parar de dançar, sorriu de volta para ele e disse: - Fay, e o seu? - John. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e sem dar muita atenção ao novo "amigo" continuou a dançar ainda mais exuberantemente. - E por um acaso a Srta. Fay, está acompanhada? - ele gritou novamente para ela. Ela olhou de um jeito esquesito para ele e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Depois complementou: - De jeito nenhum. Eu passo longe de qualquer compromisso... isso aí só quando eu tiver uns 40 ou 50 anos. John riu e chegou ainda mais perto dela. - Mas você não recusaria a compania de um amigo como eu não é? - ele disse sorrindo e abraçando sua cintura, fazendo com que ela finalmente parasse de dançar. "Por que não?", ela pensou. Já entendera o que ele realmente queria naquela noite: uma noite divertida. Que por um acaso era o que ela também procurava. Fazendo o jogo dele então, ela disse: - Me dê um bom motivo pra eu não fazer isso. - Só um?! Tenho vários. Olha um, por exemplo. - ele disse, e inclinou seu rosto para beijá-la. Ela também retribuiu o beijo. A reação foi variada dos homens que estavam no bar. Alguns vaiaram com decepção, outros gritaram animados. De longe, Kate, que estava deitada num sofá conversando com uns amigos, observava a cena suspirando. Já estava um pouco alta, era verdade, porém não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja da amiga. Nem de longe fazia o mesmo sucesso com os homens. Tinha a mesma idade da amiga. Eram amigas praticamente há 10 anos. Elas se conheceram em Hogwarts, eram inclusive da mesma casa, a Corvinal. Tantos momentos que elas já passaram juntas em Hogwarts... bons, e ruins. Ela suspirou mais uma vez e disse. - Já vi que a Fay não vai passar a noite em casa.. - Muito animada ela, não?! - comentou Tom, um rapaz ruivo, com quem Kate conversava. - Ela já conhece aquele cara? Kate olhou para os dois lá se beijando, extreitou os olhos para ver se a visão melhorava, porém eles estavam muito distantes para ela reconhecê-lo. - Hum... não sei.. não me lembro dele não. Tom fez um barulhinho de desprezo. - Ah deixa ela Tom! - falou Daniel, um rapaz negro de porte atlético que também conversava no mesmo grupo. - Ela é linda, inteligente, maior de idade e esperta o suficiente pra não entrar em nenhuma cilada. Tom olhou feio para Daniel e foi procurar alguma coisa para beber. Kate e Daniel continuaram lá sozinhos, observando ainda Fay e John no balcão. Daniel se aproximou de Kate no pequeno sofá e pôs a cabeça dela em seu colo. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos negros do rapaz, enquanto ele sorria para ela. Era verdade.. talvez Fay não fosse a única a não passar aquela noite em casa...  
  
********************************************************  
  
- Você tem que ir mesmo? - ele perguntou a ela na manhã seguinte. Tinham passado a noite no apartamento dele. Eram 7 horas da manhã. Fay agora terminava de se vestir. Ela olhou para ele enquanto o fazia. - Tenho. - Mas é fim-de-semana! Não é possível que você tenha um compromisso tão importante assim hoje. Fay terminou de se vestir e se sentou ao lado dele na cama. - John, eu preciso ir. Tenho que arrumar algumas coisas lá em casa, e além do mais tem a Kate, a minha amiga. Ela já deve estar preocupada. Ele suspirou decepcionado. - Tudo bem então. Gostei muito de você. Olhou desconfiada para ele, porém sorriu. - Eu também. Mas agora é sério, eu preciso ir. - Fay disse se levantando. - Vejo você depois. - Com certeza. Ao sair, Fay sorriu, e com a mão jogou um beijo para ele e acenou. John que até então estivera sentado na cama, se jogou na cama novamente, pensando na noite que tivera. Uma noite com Fay... 


End file.
